


hair

by vvelna



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Body Image, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvelna/pseuds/vvelna
Summary: Dan has to shave his head. Phil offers reassurance.





	hair

**Author's Note:**

> why did dan have to shave his head? i don’t know. use your imagination. maybe he had head lice. maybe he sold it to buy phil a chain for his pocket watch. maybe he fell asleep at the wrong party. maybe he was abducted by aliens. maybe his hair was taken for human cloning purposes. maybe he shaved it in his sleep. maybe phil shaved it in his sleep. maybe he shaved it for charity. maybe he just had one of those nights where you’re feeling reckless and impulsive and then you regret all your decisions in the morning. maybe these notes are almost as long as the fic itself, so i should stop.

“I look like a fucking potato.”

“A sexy potato.”

“I look like 2007 breakdown Britney Spears.”

“You love Britney Spears. _Baby can’t you see_ —”

“My nose is gigantic and my eyebrows are hairier than both my legs combined. I’m never going outside again. Or into any room with the lights on.”

“Dan. You don’t look that weird.”

“ _That_ weird. So you agree I look weird.”

“I mean, it’s definitely jarring to suddenly see you with no hair. But you’re not ugly. It’s just…different.”

“So, you really don’t think I’m disgustingly hideous?”

“Like, more so than usual?... _Ow!_ I’m kidding, I’m kidding! You’re still cute. And hot.”

“You’re biased.”

“I know. I’m still right, though.”

“… _Fine_.”

“D’you maybe want to, uh...go online and pick out some snazzy, overpriced black hats?”

“Yeah…yeah, I really do.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~thanks for reading~


End file.
